


The Weight of the World

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth stands strong because Peter needs her to, and Diana sees more than Elizabeth thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magistrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/gifts).



> Written for magistrate, for the prompt, "Diana and Elizabeth, being load-bearing support staff and being completely excellent."

Technically, Elizabeth isn't supposed to be here. She's not a member of the Bureau, and she has no information to contribute. But Neal has been missing 36 hours, and Peter is beginning to fray. Not so that anyone else could see it. On the surface, he's the same capable, take-charge man he always is. But Elizabeth can see the way that worry and uncertainty are eating at him. She can't leave him, and no one seems inclined to make her. 

Besides, when they find Neal, safe and whole, Elizabeth wants to be right there. (And they will find him, and he will be all right. Imagining anything else would drive her mad.)

She pushes a cup of coffee into Peter's hands. Starbucks, not the motor oil that she found in the office coffee maker. He looks at her, surprised, like he had forgotten she was there. “Thanks, hon,” he says distractedly. His grip tightens around the cup.

Elizabeth wants to draw him close, hold him tight, and tell him how much she loves him. But she's conscious of where she is, so instead she rubs his shoulder. “You'll find him,” she assures him.

“You can't know that.” There's fear in his voice, fear she knows he wouldn't show to anyone but her.

“I do,” she says with all the certainty she can muster. “Because if there's one thing you do best, it's finding Neal.”

He smiles at her, weary but real, then hurries away to where a harried looking Clinton has just walked in the door.

Elizabeth sits down. She's incredibly tired, though she doesn't know why.

“I think you need this.” Elizabeth looks up to see Diana holding out a glass of water. She takes it gratefully. Diana hesitates a moment, then sits down next to her. “Thanks,” she says.

Elizabeth looks at her. “I'm not doing anything.” She's not coordinating search parties, or examining intel. There's virtually nothing she can do to help Peter or Neal.

Diana scoffs. “You're keeping Peter from going to pieces. That's not nothing.” She smiles. “Don't think the rest of us can't see it. And I know it isn't easy.”

“I just want them both to be all right,” Elizabeth says softly. 

“They will be. The only thing Caffrey's better at than getting into trouble is getting out again. I'll bet he's hatching an escape plan that's just crazy enough to work even as we speak, if he hasn't escaped already.”

Elizabeth realizes that Diana can't know that Neal will be safe anymore than she can, but it feels good to hear. 

“Do you need to get out of here?” Diana asks. “Just for a little while. Get a little fresh air?”

Elizabeth shakes her head. “I can't leave Peter.”

Diana looks skeptical, but she nods. “Okay. But if you need anything, you let me know.”

“I think I needed that glass of water,” Elizabeth says. 

Diana squeezes her shoulder. “Thank you, for everything you're doing.”

Elizabeth manages a smile. “I'm going to keep doing it.”

“I'd expect nothing less.” Diana stands. “I'm going to go talk to Peter now. Hang in there.”

Elizabeth nods. Once Diana is gone, she takes a long sip of water. She's still bone tired, but she only has to look at Peter and Diana, huddled in conference, to know that they're all in this together. They just have to keep each other together. And sometimes a kind word or glass of water can be exactly what's needed. 

When they do find Neal, bruised, but alive and whole, Elizabeth hugs Peter like she never wants to let go, and he sags in her arms. When she finally pulls away, she hugs Diana too. 

Everybody's almost home, and Elizabeth can finally let go.


End file.
